


It's Improper

by EstelleDusk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace, Introspection, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle knows her feelings are improper. So does Lacey. Neither of them care about that. All they care about is their evil man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love of an Imp

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for OUAT 2x19, Season 2, Episode 19, "Lacey."

She knew it wasn't proper.

He held her captive. He was a beast and a monster. But he wasn't particularly cruel to her.

Whenever she had finished her chores for the day and read a book on the chaise lounge in the Great Room, he barely blinked an eye. Simply did a cursory look around the room for anything amiss and continued spinning.

Of course, that was before he captured a thief and began to torture him.

For days, she could hear his screams of agony as his..."room" was not far from her own. As she washed the many blood-soaked leather aprons and gloves, better suited for a butcher than a sorcerer, she told herself, it wasn't proper.

Her gazes weren't proper.

Her quivering lip when she began to speak with him were only proper if she were afraid.

Her thoughts at night were definitely not proper.

She used the pillow he gave her to muffle her cries as she asked herself why she was attracted to a beast of a man. A man with seemingly no compassion or remorse. A man that seemed dedicated to make himself out to be a monster.

Then he left the Dark Castle, more than likely to go to his little town and buy a few more aprons and gloves from the butcher. She took the chance to free the thief and made sure to inform him in no uncertain terms that she would be staying right where she was standing. Threat of death, or not.

Belle didn't fear Rumplestiltskin. No, she feared her own heart. She admits to herself, that she would love to get close to him again. The only time he ever seemed to touch her, was when he was being vicious. And her heart would beat faster, but not once out of fear. So if the only way to get that feeling of being alive was by disobeying her new master and making him angry. She supposes it's a fair price to pay until she figured out exactly why she felt so alive when he snarled and growled.

Then he threw her in his rickety carriage and they set off to chase down the thief. And it was during that carriage ride that she realized why she was attracted to a man with no pity in his heart. She asked why he didn't just kill her for setting the thief go. And he lied.

True, it wasn't all a lie. He told the truth about good help being hard to find. But he lied when he said he would have killed her.

Any man or woman of the courts knew how to lie without getting caught immediately. They knew not to blink. They knew not to stall or sound too sure of themselves. So she assumes he wasn't one for following the unspoken etiquette of court life and never had to lie amongst nobles. That, or he was simply so used to telling half-truths, that he didn't even remember to ensure no one could tell he lied.

Then a supposed sheriff of a place called Nottingham offered the spinner information for a night with her. She had been afraid that he would do it but was immediately relieved when she examined his face during the exchange.

When the sheriff had asked "for a night with his wench," Rumplestiltskin appeared honestly confused until the sheriff pointed at her. Then the imp glanced back and remembered she was there. He immediately protected her virtue, not even suggesting that it was possible to deal with it.

She resolved to herself then and there, that she would try her hardest to free the man from the monster within. As they continued to hunt the thief they now knew as Robin Hood, she kept trying to convince her master to spare the thief's life.

And when they caught up to Robin Hood, and Rumplestiltskin spared his life, just so a child wouldn't be fatherless, she resolved to reward him in some way whenever he chose to be a man and not a beast. She saw right through his lies about missing his target. She saw the subject of family struck a cord with him.

So she smiled, hugged him, and told herself that she'd make an ordinary and honest man out of the Dark One, no matter what she had to sacrifice.

She would show him kindness when no one else did.

And then maybe her feelings for the deal-maker wouldn't seem so improper one day.


	2. Love of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey's in Storybrooke, trying to rationalize her feelings for Mr. Gold. Then she decides it doesn't matter how improper it is.

She knew it wasn't proper.

He was evil, sadistic, vindicative, so much older than her.

And yet, he was the personification of sexy in her eyes. Especially when she heard the stories of who he was and what he did to her father.

She never did get along with her dad, and was immensely happy that someone had put him in his place. Her own father had sent her to an asylum because he didn't want to deal with her. There wasn't any lost love between them the members of the French family.

She had a strong feeling that if she ever made her feelings for the infamous Mr. Gold obvious without any indication he felt the same, the citizens of Storybrooke would claim she was just rebelling against her father in any way possible.

So when she saw that him trying to be good and not the vile man everyone made him out to be, she gave him a chance. She made it a testrun on how Storybrooke would react.

And she wasn't sure what exactly caused Granny of the diner to act incredulous and ask in nice terms why she looked like a hooker. It was almost as if everyone in her little town forgot all about her while she was in the asylum. It also felt like everything was topsy-turvy.

And her date with Mr. Gold...it was going horribly. She knew he was a classy man...she had told him to met her at Granny's so that he could lead her somewhere more appropriate. Yet he led the way inside and ordered them burgers and iced tea.

What?

Mr. Gold...he was supposed to be a dark man!

But he certainly wasn't acting like one, he acting like a good man. She admits, he's still dastardly handsome. But she couldn't take anymore of this borish date, so she took her chance and left. When she went out the backdoor, the creep from earlier was there. She decided to give her date another chance.

He had beat up a man for stealing from him, perhaps he would show his vicious side if he thought she was being stolen from him?

It was a good plan, but it seemed that his desire to be a good mn was too strong. She walked off and grabbed her coat, intending to walk around. Not even 5 minutes later, she saw her date walk behind an alley and the creep follow a minute later.

Then she heard the sound of something crashing into a car. She casually walked over to find out what happened and was immensely relieved. There he was, Mr. Gold, in all his vicious glory beating the creep to death with his cane.

She smiled. She could work with that.

An evil man that was too classy to let his business be for all to see.

But she wanted to watch him be like that, so she made it clear that she liked that. He gave her an impish grin and went back to beating up the creep.

She decides that as soon as he's done, they could be improper together


End file.
